Death doesn't kill love
by zozig
Summary: Clarke est morte ... c'est se que croit tous le monde , bellamy bouleverse pas sa perte commet une erreur ... va-t-il revenir sur le droit chemin ? Résumé nul je suis pas doué pour ça ...:)
_**Death doesn't kill love**_

Dead

 **Salut les amis ! Je commence une nouvelle fiction mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais continuer l'autre , j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimez ou pas , et si vous avez des conseils , je vous accueille à bras ouvert ! Sinon vous avez vu l'épisode 7 ? La mort de lexa … rohhhlala ! Je m'y attendais pas ! En tout cas ça donne plus de possibilités pour bellarke ! Même si je l'aimais bien Lexa quand même ! Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de cet épisode ! Allez bisous ! Je tiens juste à préciser que ce chapitre est court mais les autres seront plus long !**

 **Gros bisous Zozig**

Des larmes semblables à des perles défilaient sur mes joues . Tandis que mon cœur se serrait chaque seconde . Elle était morte . Pour toujours . Je me rappelle de son beau visage qui rayonnait grâce à sa chevelure blonde qui descendait en cascades sur ses épaules et ses yeux d'un bleu tellement profond qu'on pourrait y voir les abysses . Son sourire était si magnifique qu'il me donnait envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Mais une chose dont je ne me rappelais pas , c'était son rire . Peut-être que c'est parce que je ne l'ai jamais assez bien écouté ou alors parce qu'elle ne riait pas souvent . En tout cas une chose est sûr tout me manque chez elle. Même son fort caractère qui me faisait souvent sourire . Elle me manque tellement . Malheureusement mes souvenirs me submergeaient , un particulièrement que j'aimerais effacer , se répète dans ma tête , un souvenir qui date seulement de quelques heures .

 _Le soleil tapait tellement fort que je décidai de faire une pause . Je m'assis sur le rebord des escaliers et fermai les yeux pour mieux profiter . J'aimais cette chaleur elle me faisait penser à Clarke . Elle me faisait penser a ce moment ou je la complimentais et que ses joues s'empourpraient instantanément d'un rouge pivoine . Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'être partie même si j'essayais . Je respirai un bout coup et ouvris les yeux . Un rayon de soleil m'aveugla tandis que je me levais . Je remarquai alors Indra qui était devant le camp et qui n'osait pas rentrer . Je m'avançai à sa rencontre ._

 _\- Bellamy dit-elle simplement_

 _\- Indra répondis je_

 _Indra semblait préoccupée , je l'interrogeai du regard mais elle fit mine de ne pas m' avoir remarqué ._

 _\- Qui y a-t-il ? Tu sembles ailleurs_

 _\- Nous avons des nouvelles de clarke_

 _Mon cœur s'emballa à toute vitesse ._

 _\- c'est génial ! Elle va bien ? Ou est elle ?_

 _\- Elle est morte_

 _Un néant envahit ma poitrine comme si le monde s' écroulait sous mes pieds et que je tombais sans jamais atteindre le sol . Une boule s' empara de ma gorge ._

 _\- Je suis désolé … des gardes de Nia l'ont tué_

 _Je ravalai mes larmes et m'enfuis dans la forêt . Je courus jusqu'à une clairière qui était éclairée par le soleil . Je tombai sur les genoux et laissai dévaler mes larmes de mes joues ._

Du bruit me fit revenir dans la réalité . Des bruits de pas . Je savais que c'était octavia sans même me retourner . Je la sentis s' assoir à côté de moi . Elle souffla et posa sa main sur la mienne . Je relevai finalement ma tête vers elle . Elle avait les yeux gonflés et rouges. Ma petite sœur avait pleuré et je n'étais même pas là pour la consoler .

\- Ça va ? Demanda la brune

Un rire nerveux sortit de ma bouche .

\- Une des personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus au monde vient de mourir et tu me demande si ça va , ba non ça va pas … dis je froidement

Elle soupira et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer son discours.

\- Écoute Bell , je ne veux pas que tu tombes … ok ? S' il te plait ne commence pas à boire , à faire n'importe quoi … on a déjà jasper … c'est assez difficile comme ça …

\- Alors quoi !? Jasper a le droit de noyer son chagrin et pas moi ?

Elle resta sans voix et me dévisagea jusqu'à que je reprenne mon récit .

\- Je suis amoureux de Clarke …

Octavia leva sa tête , les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je l'aime … Mais elle ne le saura jamais … c'est bête hein ? Je ne pourrais pas avancer sans elle O'

\- Pourtant tu le dois grand frère …

\- Je suis perdu , la vie n'a plus de sens sans celle qu'on aime … j'ai perdu ma coleader , ma coéquipière , mon amie , mon amour , je suis seul …

\- Bien sûr non je suis la Bell !

\- C'est pas pareil octavia ! Tu es ma sœur !

Octavia ne rajouta rien .

\- c'est comme si une partie de moi … était partie avec elle …

La jeune guerrière n'osait pas parler de peur de me brusquer , alors elle laissa le silence s' installer entre nous . On resta là assis dans l'herbe sans bouger , attendant que la nuit tombe mais quand elle fut là je ne voulut pas rentrer . Octavia me força alors à contre cœur je me levai de mon lit de verdure et regagnai le camp . Les habitants d'Arkadia étaient tous autour du feu ou alors dispersés dans les ruines de l'arche . Je vis monty parmis ces personnes , il avait l'air heureux . Comment pourrais je lui annoncer ? C'était trop dur. Mais il le fallait . Je m'installai à côté de lui .

\- salut Bell ...ça va ? Demanda-t-il en remarquant mes yeux humides

\- Je vais pas y aller par 4 chemins … clarke … est … est

\- Est ?

Je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase comme si le mot « mort » était resté en travers de ma gorge .

\- Morte . Dis je finalement

Le visage de Monty se décomposa en une seconde . Il ne répondit rien . Il cherchait ses mots mais n'arrivait pas à parler . Je le serrai dans mes bras pour qu'il sache que j'étais la pour lui .

\- On va se venger monty je te promet … on va tuer les grounders .

Monty ne répondit pas et resta figé dans mes grands bras . Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée mais il était trop bouleversé pour parler .


End file.
